Stroke of Paint
by Hitoare
Summary: After returning to Konoha, Sasuke seems to be distant and unaware of everything that's happening. Sai's worried and is intent on figuring out why. ONESHOT SAIXSASU


_Doing this cause I'm bored. DX_

**Stroke of Paint**

The paintbrush paused momentarily above the canvas as if unsure of what to create next. Swirls of red amongst streaks of black and orange spun across the previously white field, leading the thoughts of man to decide what the picture made.

An abrupt knock upon the door made the artist put his paintbrush down, a little huffily in a way. Sai was never truly bothered by anything; at least, it didn't seem so. For he had given up all his emotions years ago; only traces of love or sadness remained. He made his way over to the door, stepping so quietly that he scarcely made a sound against the hardwood floor. He opened the door slightly and peered through the crack, his half-lidded dark eyes blinking at the unwanted visitor.

It was Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun…What's the matter?" Sai asked slowly, brows furrowing with worry. The Uchiha had only recently returned to Konohagakure after disappearing with Orochimaru for two and a half years. What made him come back was unknown to everyone and he was obviously not trusted anymore. But Tsunade-sama seemed to see fit that he stayed in the village. And what she says, goes.

Sai held the door open wider, waiting for him to come in. Sasuke's head was lowered and his face was stony cold but Sai knew him well enough to tell that something was wrong. Besides, Sasuke never visited the artist unless something truly made him upset. The younger boy sat down on the floor, away from all the art utensils. Sai continued to watch him curiously until he saw something that made his eyes widen tremendously.

Sasuke was crying.

Taking command, Sai immediately knelt down besides Sasuke, an angry look in his normally emotionless eyes. "Sasuke-kun, what is wrong?" He demanded almost forcefully. Sai truly cared about Sasuke, nothing could tear the boy from his arms. If anyone had hurt Sasuke, Sai would hunt them down and kill them in a second.

"S-Sai…"

Sai wrapped his arms around Sasuke, pulling him close. "Sasuke-kun, what happened? Please, tell me." He whispered into the boy's ear, tracing his finger down the Uchiha's snow white neck.

Sasuke hesitated, tears rolling down his cheek soundlessly. "I…I…Orochimaru…He…I just can't take it anymore…The Cursed Seal….It hurts all the time…And I can't even walk down the block….Without having to look around the corner…To see if he's there…Sai…I-I'm….I'm scared…" He looked up at Sai's sad face, whimpering like a small child.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sai curled his fingers in the boy's inky black hair, holding him against his chest. "Sasuke-kun…" Crooking his index finger, he held it under Sasuke's chin and nudged his face upwards so that they were looking eye to eye. "Don't worry…I won't let anything happen to you…" He bent down and brushed his lips against the other's, whispering quietly, "I'll do anything to protect you…"

Sasuke seemed a little shocked by the statement but smiled dreamily, closing his eyes for a moment as if longing for more. Sai could do nothing but admit to his request. He pressed his lips against the brunette's again, causing Sasuke to give little moans of delight. He pushed Sasuke down, tracing his tongue against the the latter's lips.

"Nn…." Sasuke managed to gasp out, before eyes widening at the fact that Sai just stuck his tongue inside the boy's mouth. He could feel it rubbing against his own, their saliva mixing before the artist's tongue retreated. Sai's tapered fingers made their way under Sasuke's shirt, tugging it off. Sai pulled back, smirking at the reaction Sasuke was giving him.

"S-Sai…Please…M-more…" Sasuke seemed desperate, as if he never wanted Sai to leave his grasp. The younger boy wrapped his arms around Sai's neck, pulling him down as they kissed again. Sai's lips moved down to Sasuke's neck, splashing soft kisses that made Sasuke moan in delight.

Sasuke tentatively peeled off Sai's shirt, revealing a pale slightly muscled body. Sai brought his tongue across Sasuke's chest, licking the pearly white skin. He made his way downwards, reaching the other's lower region. He started to nibble Sasuke's sides. Sasuke's back arched, his reaction to such a sensitive area. But this seemed to just increase Sai's tiny nips.

"Aaah!"

Sasuke's hands reached up and within seconds had pushed Sai over, crawling on top. It was obvious that he refused to let Sai be the dominant one anymore. He did something unexpected that even shocked the artist. He started to grind Sai, causing him to pant feverishly, even cry out at some points. Sasuke tore off Sai's pants, grinning a devilish grin.

The rest of the night seemed to be a blur of passion and intensity, disappearing into the stars that glittered outside. Sai and Sasuke nestled next to each other after such an active scene, worn out. Sai's arm was draped around Sasuke's body, who's head was lying upon his bare chest.

"Feeling better…?"

"…Yeah…"

_Omg, this is crap and I should get shot for it. DX_


End file.
